Heretofore radioisotope sources have been locked in a shielded condition in a camera and have been released to accommodate the isotope source to be extended from the camera for use. With such locks, the isotope source may be completely removed from the camera when the lock is released and there is no indication whether the source is released or locked in the camera. The prior locks do not automatically lock the source in the camera when retracted and cannot prevent complete removal of the isotope source when the lock is released without an additional overt act, and thereby do not prevent exposure of the operator of the camera to dangerous rays, if the operator or others should mistakenly release the lock by its key.
The lock of the present invention secures the isotope source in a stored shielded condition in the camera until a positive effort has been made to open the lock and take the source outside of the camera and prevents disconnection of the source pigtail unless the source is locked in a shielded condition in the camera. It also gives a visual indication of the locked or possible exposed condition of the isotope source and prevents the source pigtail from being completely pushed out of the camera, even when the lock is released.
An advantage of the invention, therefore, is that a visual indication is given when the isotope source is in an exposed condition.
A further advantage is that the isotope source is automatically locked in the camera as cranked into the camera, thereby providing the operator with a physical assurance that the source is in a safe condition.
Another important advantage of the invention is that the isotope source is trapped in a shielded condition in the camera until the lock is release-activated by turning of the key for the lock and a further intentional pulling action on the source pigtail is exerted to complete the unlocking operation.
A further advantage of the invention is that the source cannot be pulled through the camera or be disconnected until the source has been pulled to the automatic lock position.
A still further advantage of the invention is the provision of a lock barrel depressed within the lock casing to effect locking of the lock, and extended from the lock casing when in a released position, and requiring pulling on the source pigtail to fully release the lock prior to pushing the source from the camera for use.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment thereof, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, although variations and modifications may be effected without departing from the spirit and scope of the novel concepts of the disclosure.